Unexpected Miracle
by Dron-Lover267
Summary: With tensions high and a war apparently near the last thing that Ron expected to be was pregnant. Though his (Death Eater) boyfriend seems like he will be supportive. With the help of an overworked Snape will he be able to hide this pregnancy from his friends? And why it is that his relationship with Draco has changed so many fates. Warnings: Slash, M-preg, war, Meddling Dumbledore
1. Unexpected Surprise-Prologue

_**A/N: Hello everybody! **__**This story was requested by marsetta. So I hope you and everyone else likes it.**_

_**Warnings: Slash, M-preg, war, Meddling Dumbledore. **_

* * *

Severus Snape tried to concentrate as he abstracted the mucus from a sloth brain. The snarky professor was prepping the mucus for dragon dung fertilizer. Pomona needed it in two days if she wanted the Venomous Tentacula to grow on time. It wasn't as if he hadn't done this mediocre chore before, but two hours ago it wasn't his responsibility. Neither were the various potions he had to make for Poppy before the end of the week. Snape tried not to growl as he thought about the meeting he'd had with Dumbledore earlier.

_**Flashback**_  
_"You wanted to see me Headmaster" Snape said politely as he stepped into the old man's office._

"_Severus my boy! Come in and take a seat next to Horace. Lemon Drop?"_

_Severus was taken aback to see the other professor, but nodded in his direction for proprieties sake. He didn't particularly like his old head of house, but still had to respect him. _

"_Not to sound rude Headmaster, but I was under the impression that this was a __**private**__ meeting." Severus emphasized, he thought Dumbledore was going to ask about the information he had obtained from the dark lord, and He honestly had no time to waste, classes started back up tomorrow and he set up for his DADA classes. _

"_We'll get to that later my boy," Dumbledore dismissed quickly and with a wave of his wand a tea set appeared and started to serve them._

_Severus took the floating cup, but had no intention of drinking the sweet concoction Dumbledore invented. He couldn't help but grow impatient as the other two occupants in the room took their time to prepare their beverages._

"_Alright now let's get started Severus," Dumbledore smiled and adjusted his crescent-moon glasses. "As you know classes start tomorrow-"_

"_I am very well aware of that Headmaster," Severus snapped, hating the fact the old man was beating around the bush._

"_Don't be in such a rush my boy." Dumbledore reprimanded, "Horace has news that will affect you greatly." _

_Scowling, Severus turned to Slughorn, who took his cue to speak._

"_Well Severus, I'm will not be able to fulfill my duties as Potions master this year,"_

"_Why!" Severus demanded his mind running. If the man wasn't going to teach then why did he attend the welcoming feast and mislead everyone? Why didn't Dumbledore mention something to the students? Did this mean that he wouldn't be teaching DADA again and go back to teaching Potions? Would Dumbledore pick up another imbecile off the street to teach the class again?_

"_You see Severus I am very ill," Slughorn explained hastily, a (obviously fake) cough appeared as he finished._

"_Don't worry my boy, you will still be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore intervened, sensing his thoughts._

"_Then why am I required to know of Professor Slughorn's leave of absence?" Severus was suspicious and already knew that whatever answer he received, would not be in his favor. Dumbledore's smile and twinkling eyes proved it._

"_Congratulations Severus! You are now the professor for both Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions."_

_Severus almost flat-out said no, but held his tongue and settled for,_

"_You cannot be serious headmaster. Monitoring both classes is near impossible and I don't need to remind you of the other duties I have," Severus said calmly, hopefully referring to his work with The Order would make Dumbledore to reconsider his ridiculous plan. _

"_I am well aware of your other duties Severus and if you do not think you cannot handle all of the responsibility then I will personally find another to teach Defense against the Dark Arts."_

_Dumbledore trailed off, taking a sip of his tea while Severus processed the information. But Severus was not 'processing', he was absolutely livid. The old fool knew that he only wanted to teach DADA! He had no choice to take both positions. Severus kept his facial features blank as he continued to curse the headmaster in his head. _

"_Why is it that another Potions Master cannot be bought in instead of me giving up my position as Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts?" Though Severus knew it was useless he would still try to find a way out of this._

"_To put it frankly Severus, you're the best Potions Master we've had at Hogwarts. No offence Horace," Dumbledore gave Slughorn an apologetic look, _

"_There have been fewer accidents and injuries to students under you supervision than any other Potions Master who has taught Potions. The numbers went up significantly when Horace began teaching again, no offence Horace."_

_Looking sheepish Horace added, "And don't forget about his skills at Potions. You're still so young, but yet in a few years your skills will well surpass mine!"_

_They certainly knew how to butter him up, Severus thought as his frown deepened. Though boosting his ego did nothing to ease his displeasure of the situation._

_With both men were looking at him expectantly, Severus nodded his head in consent._

"_Great," Slughorn clapped his hands and stood up, "Well I'd better be off if I want to leave before dark. Good bye Professor Snape. Headmaster it's been a pleasure working with you again." He shook both of their hand and turned to leave, but Severus stopped him._

"_If you need any assistance with any potion regarding your 'illness' please do not hesitate to send me an owl." Severus narrowed his eyes as his old head of house started to 'cough' again and muttered thanks before he scurried from the room._

_Severus turned his glare to Dumbledore._

"_Why do you think there is such a need to give me more work? There is a war coming! I need to focus all my attention on spying-" _

_Dumbledore held up his hand, stopping Severus before he got too worked up._

"_Something very interesting happened last year that has changed many fates, ours included. If we take advantage of the situation there will be fewer casualties than even I predicted. I know that for my plan to work you need to be working both teaching positions. It'll be hard, my boy, but remember your promise."_

_Dumbledore's last works shook any of his complaints out of his mind. He would do this…for Lily._

"_Many interesting things are going to happen this year Severus. Just keep that in mind. Now you might want to get started, you have a lot of work ahead of you."_

_Severus wanted to ask more questions, but the obvious dismissal meant the Headmaster was done talking. When he stood up Dumbledore handed him a piece of parchment._

"_What's this?" He asked, a feeling of dread washed over him as he read the list of potions._

"_Oh these are the potions the school needs. Horace couldn't quite finish them all with his illness." Dumbledore said avoiding (ignoring) his glare. "The ones in red ink are the ones we need immediately. Good luck my boy."_

_Severus stormed out of the headmaster's office without a farewell, robes billowing. Everything on the list was written in red ink!_

_**End of Flashback**_

After the meeting he finished his lesson plan for DADA and then went to retrieve all of his old lesson plans for potions. Luckily he knew them by heart and they didn't need any tinkering. Then Pomona barged in his office absolutely panicked that she hadn't received her fertilizer. He wanted to kill Slughorn, but he has already left (he checked). He had ten different potions going on in his classroom at once, if wasn't a master he was sure he would've blown up Hogwarts by now. He would have his upper-level classes make more of the simple ones to ease his load. After making sure his potions were going well, the overworked professor returned to his office to check the potions inventory in order to see what he needed for the year. Apparently Slughorn forgot to stock the potion ingredients as well. Which in Severus' opinion very irresponsible, he suspected the Dumbledore had something to do with it, Slughorn wasn't the type to leave the students unprepared. Severus almost growled in annoyance. As he was taking inventory he heard two voices coming from the other side of his office door.

"You stupid ferret there is no need for us to be here. You are imagining things!"

"No I am not you idiotic weasel! I can't believe you weren't aware that-"

"There is nothing to be aware of because what you are saying is impossible!"

"No it isn't. As rare as it is it can still happen! I'm surprised you have no idea about wizard physiology. All Pure Bloods are supposed to be examined for this when there 18, it's the law. Just because you're poor doesn't mean your parents had to skip having you examined."

Snape raised his eyebrow, but kept working he had to get back to his potions in three minutes. One of those voices sounded suspiciously like Draco Malfoy, and based on what he heard the other was the Weasley brat.

"What do you mean its law? I don't think my parents know anything about that!"

"If you imbecilic parents kept up with heritage instead of being the blood traitors they are then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Severus heard a slap and made a mental note to take five points from Gryffindor.

"Talk about me all you want Malfoy, but don't you talk about my parents! We've been over this!"

"We've also 'been over' the topic of you hitting. You're so abusive." Snape heard a Malfoy snort.

"The pain you feel physically, I feel mentally every time you open up that spoiled mouth of yours!"

With the inventory finished Severus headed out of his office shocking the two youths.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, five points for Gryffindor for hitting another student."

He walk passed the two startle seventh years and back into his class room. Ignoring the odd pair as they scurried behind him, he continued with his potions.

"Professor Snape?" Draco inquired.

"Unless you are here to help Mr. Malfoy then I suggest you leave. Classes start again tomorrow and I'm sure whatever argument you are having with Mr. Weasley is not worth losing sleep."

Draco, being the teacher's pet he was, grabbed a cutting board and went over to one of the potions that he knew. Knowing that he wasn't inapt in potions, Ron sat near Draco hoping that Snape wouldn't kick him out.

They worked in silence for about thirty minutes and Severus just had to carefully add the five scarab beetles to the Skele-Gro potion. He had to add each one of the chopped up beetles 30 seconds apart to get the potion right.

"Professor, we're here because I think I have impregnated Weasley"

All of the sliced beetles fell into the cauldron at once.

Severus cursed as he vanished the potion before it could explode. He then glared at his favorite student. Just because the Dark lord canceled his mission for the time being didn't mean he could fraternize with the enemy and get them pregnant.

"Please repeat what you just said Mr. Malfoy, I think I may have misheard you."

"No you heard right Professor, Weasley's having my pup."

"Would not say like that you stupid ferret! And it's impossible for a man to get pregnant!" Ron said, lightly elbowing Draco in his ribs.

"That isn't necessarily true, Mr. Weasley." Severus glare turned the red head. "Many male wizards can get pregnant, though I won't go into the biology. Now do you think you are pregnant?"

Ron blushed and looked down, "I don't know,"

"How do you not know, Mr. Weasley," Severus said sharply, "Did you have sexual relations with Mr. Malfoy?"

Ron face got even redder than his hair. "Yes…"

"Now if you think you are pregnant why haven't you gone to Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco spoke up, "Because she might tell our parents, sir."

Severus sighed and with a flick of his wand and vial popped up in front of Ron.

"Drink that and lay on the table."

Ron did as instructed and Severus pointed his wand over his stomach and started muttering. The tip of his wand turned pink causing Snape to frown.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley you are Pregnant. I wish for nothing but good health for you and the baby. Now get out my classroom." Snape said dryly turning to sit at his desk.

Ron paled.

Draco snorted, "What did I tell you. You shouldn't have doubted my judgment-"

Draco was interrupted when Ron punched his arm.

"I can't believe you got me pregnant!"

"Don't blame me! It takes two to tango and what have I told you about hitting me!"

Snape looked at the unlikely couple and muttered to himself,

"I still can't believe you two had sex."

* * *

_**I know this chapter was more Snape-Centered, but there will be Dron in the next chapter. So please Review to let me know what you think? Constructive Criticism welcome, but know flames.**_ _**I was surprised with the positive response for my oneshot so I hope I don't disappoint you! **_

Peace,

Dron-Lover267


	2. Unexpected Shock-Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I'm glad that this is getting such a great response. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. ****I think I sent thanks-yous to all that reviewed except the anonymous ones and _timeisTicking _**

**Some things that I forgot to mention (though you probably already figured it out based on reading): Draco's mission to kill Dumbledore was postponed by Voldemort. The muggle-born registration commission isn't active yet. **

**I also forgot the Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would've done Percy's estrangement differently.**

* * *

A feeling of dread came through Ron. He couldn't be pregnant. It was impossible! Snape and Draco were just playing a horrible prank on him. They were Slytherins after all, he wouldn't put it pass them, but the logical part of his mind knew that Snape wouldn't take part in such a childish prank. Snape also never lied; he was always straight forward with students. Sighing as he ran his hands through his hair, it was just his luck that he would get pregnant during his last year in Hogwarts. The red head wondered if he would be sent home…Bloody hell he would have to tell his parents! Not only that how would he tell Harry and Hermione that he was going to have Draco's baby! He shot a glare at his boyfriend-who was still smirking at the fact that he was right.

"You do realize you are going to have a child right." Ron pointed out bitterly. "With me. We're supposed to be enemies remember. Our families hate each other. War is immanent!"

Ron almost smirked when the situation dawned on Draco, but the look of horror that crossed his face caused Ron's stomach to flip. Was the situation to much for him? Was Draco going to deny the baby as his? Before he could get lost in his thoughts Draco shot up and step towards Snape.

"Professor, what about my mission? The baby…he'll kill-"

"We will talk about that later Mr. Malfoy. Trust me we have a lot to discuss."

Ron shivered at the glare Snape shot Draco. What the snarky professor said was a threat, not a promise. He desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, but something in his gut told him that he didn't want to know.

"Vail these potions. I'll be right back." Snape growled out. Before they could protest the Potions Master was gone.

Ron sighed as he cleaned the cauldron of the potion he just vialed. Snape had been gone for a while. The whole time they had worked in silence. The tension was killing Ron. They had to talk about this now! They didn't get many opportunities to just talk.

"Weas..Ron don't cry"

Ron put his hand up to his face. When did he start crying? He had no time to contemplate it as to arms wrapped around him tightly. He cursed and fought against the embrace, but soon gave in and buried his head into the nook of Draco's neck. Draco ran a soothing had through his hair as he sobbed.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Ron said as he calmed down. He broke the embrace and leaned against a desk, looking at Draco.

"I don't know. I've never gotten anyone pregnant before." Draco said looking just as stressed as Ron.

"Draco I'm scared" Ron said trying to hold back his tears.

"I know, but if it helps I'm absolutely terrified." Draco said raising his hand to wipe Ron's tears. "I'm going to have in entire Weasley pack after me once they find out I knocked you up. Not to mention scar-head and Granger."

Draco's attempt to lighten the mood seemed to work since Ron laughed.

"Yeah, they'll absolutely murder you!" He laughed harder at Draco's scowl.

"I glad you're so happy about my impending death,"

"Trust me Mr. Malfoy he won't be the only one." Snape walked back into the room, robes billowing dramatically. His presence caused the two adolescences to sober up. Ron wiped his eyes with his sleeves and asked.

"So what do we do?"

"Mr. Weasley, you seem to think that I intend to help you fix the situation that you foolishly got yourself into." Snape said avoiding Draco's and his gaze. "Now didn't I tell you to get out of my office?"

Ron's face flushed with anger, but bit his tongue. Snape was the only person that could help him without sending back home, angering him now would seal his fate.

"Draco and Professor Dumbledore," Ron started softly, "They seem to trust you with their heart and souls. I honestly can't stand you. Think you're a greasy git actually. I'll admit I've accused you of doing something horrible on multiple occasions, but that's because you're mean and bitter. Though, somehow you ended up saving our arses every time we accuse you.

"But right now I'm going to let the past go, because this baby is my future and I'm absolutely terrified. Professor Snape I'm going to trust you, not only because of that, but your also been a professor here for years. You wouldn't have been here this long with children if you really didn't care, am I right? Please help us. You're the only person who can without me getting sent home. I need to stay at Hogwarts; I feel it in my gut. Show me the man that everyone seems to trust…please," Ron panted as he finished.

Snape seemed just as shocked at his plea as he was for saying it, though Ron stood his ground and waited for his answer. He heard Snape mumble something under his breath, but had no time to think as he caught something the snarky professor threw at him. It was a vial. He examined it for a moment, and then looked at Snape expectantly.

"It's your prenatal vitamin potion. You'll have to take one every day." Snape supplied pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ron nodded dumbly and gulped down the potion. "Are you going to give me more?"

"You are to come to my office promptly after dinner tomorrow to get a month's supply. We'll talk more in depth about you situation then." Snape said waving his hand in dismissal. "Now if I have to tell you to get out of my office a third time there will be consequences Mr. Weasley."

Relief flooded through Ron as he nodded quickly and held out his hand for Draco. They still had enough time to go talk about his pregnancy before curfew.

"Mr. Malfoy you are not dismissed. There is plenty that we need to talk about." Snape said, the severity of his tone scaring Ron slightly.

Draco nodded stiffly, but when to Ron and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. Draco gave him a strained smile, which worried him slightly, but the red head knew he would have to wait until later to get information from Draco. He quickly left the room, but had no idea where to go. He had barely escaped Harry's and Hermione without an explanation, only telling his two best friends that he would be back before curfew. Draco usually helped him in making up an excuse; Ron was terrible at keeping secrets. He wondered how he was able to keep his relationship with Draco secret for all this time. He rubbed his stomach unconsciously as he headed back to the tower. There was no point in putting off the inevitable.

The common room was packed. The first years were trying to look cool and the returning years trying to catch up with their friends. Speaking of friends, Ron spotted his almost immediately. Luckily for him Harry was surrounded by first years bombarding him with questions. Ron chucked, these first years definitely weren't shy. Harry was flushed red with embarrassment trying to correct the rumors the little ones have heard about him. He didn't spot Hermione anywhere. She was probably in the library. Something Ron would never understand. He thought about helping Harry out, but he figured that his stress outweighed his speckled friend, so he went straight up to his room, but regretted not knocking.

The sight of Seamus and Dean making out was not something he had wanted to see. He honestly should been able to get that they were together earlier, they were even closer than him and Harry. Clearing his throat seemed to make the couple realize that they weren't alone. The leaped off each other and then had the audacity to try to make it look like they weren't doing anything. Before they could sputter any excuse Ron said,

"I honestly don't care what you two do. I fully support you guys and everything, just don't do it around me."

Ron was changing into his pajamas as the two finally seemed to know what to say.

"So you won't tell?" Seamus asked carefully.

"Were honestly not ready to public yet" Dean explained calmly.

"Just do me one favor," Ron said plopping on his bed then looked at them seriously. "Wear a condom or get a contraception potion. Some male wizards can get pregnant." The last thing he saw was their shocked expressions before he closed the curtains around his bed.

Ron sighed as he rubbed his stomach. At least he wasn't the only one with a secret relationship. At least they wouldn't have to tell everyone that they were having a baby. He had no idea how he would explained not only the baby, but also Draco to his family and friends. Although he hated to admit it, no one liked his boyfriend. Though he laughed at Draco earlier, they might actually try to kill him. So maybe he should wait to tell his friends until after the baby is born. He didn't know a lot about pregnancy, but stress was something he knew pregnant women had to avoid. What was more stressful then your best friends and family trying to kill your boyfriend? Ron knew he would have to tell his mum earlier or she'd never let him live it down. He figured a week before the baby was born was soon enough.

Ron groaned, he would just have to ask Snape tomorrow.

* * *

**Do you think Ron was to OOC during his mental break-down? I'm kind of worried about that!**

**So what will Snape talk to Draco about? How will Snape help Ron hide his pregnancy?**

**The next update will probably be at the end of this week.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Unexpected Occupation-Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but life gets complicated. I hope you like this Chapter! A big thank-you to my BETA Oriental Ramen! Please READ&REVIEW**_

* * *

The first day of classes for seventh years was supposed to be fantastic with the younger years seeking advice and looking at you with admiring eyes, the professors (except Snape) being a little more lenient on curfew, starting the countdown towards graduation, the annual 'Prank Snape' contest, where everyone (including Slytherin) tried to pull one over on the snarky professor before they graduated, and where the winner gets a party thrown for them before graduation. Though, sadly for the other three houses, a Hufflepuff won every year.

Even with tensions rising with all the death eater attacks, all the students felt safe within the castle to try and enjoy their last year. Even Harry Potter decided to push all his stress away for the day and enjoy his pumpkin juice. He just didn't know why his best mate looked as if it was the end of the world.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione snapped for the third time, waving her hand in front of the red head's face. The action was futile; Ron still stared into space, eyes glazed over.

Hermione sighed and turned to Harry, "Do something."

Harry sighed. He had no idea what was wrong with his best mate. Everything had been fine at the welcoming feast. Ron was just as happy as everyone else was to be back. Then, he snuck away from them for a few hours. Harry honestly had no idea where he was going, but Ron told him everything, so he decided to wait for Ron to tell him about his solo adventure. But, when Ron came back to the common room, he was deathly pale and headed straight to the room. Harry had tried to follow him, but the first years had dragged him into a conversation and wouldn't let him leave right away. It took only a few minutes to get away from them, but by the time he had gotten to their dorm, Ron's curtains were around his bed. Dean said that Ron was asleep. He contemplated waking him up, but decided to tell Hermione and confront him in the morning.

So, there they were trying to get Ron to tell them what's wrong, but Ron seemed to be oblivious to everything. Harry wondered how he even got dressed; he hadn't even touched his food. Food! Harry grinned and reached over to snatch a piece of bacon from Ron's plate, only to snatch it back when Ron slapped his hand.

"Sorry about that, reflexes and all, but there's plenty of bacon left Harry." Ron blushed, hastily adding strips of bacon to Harry's plate. Living in a house with his brothers, he had to learn to protect his meat or they would take it.

"Finally back to the land of living I see," Hermione joked, but there was a serious look on her face that told Ron she was about to interrogate him. Luckily, he was saved by Dumbledore.

"If I may have your attention, please." The great hall became quiet, quickly. "First off, I would like to say, I hope you all had a good night's sleep and good luck with your classes this morning. Now, as some of you may have noticed, Professor Slughorn is not here." He paused as everyone turned to the empty seat that was usually occupied by the potions professor.

"Well, I am sorry to say that he has fallen ill, rest assured, nothing fatal, but being around the potions all day won't help his condition."

The entire hall turned to Snape.

"Guess that position really is cursed," Seamus whispered. "They're going to make him go back to teaching potions for sure."

"I wonder what hack Dumbledore got teaching DADA this year," they heard someone mutter from down the table.

"Due to this situation, Professor Snape will be teaching both Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Now, that means the schedules will be looking slightly different this year. Keep in mind that this is only for Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions. The classes will be slightly more crowded, but all houses will be in class together. I know it sounds complicated, but your heads of houses will explain it in better detail."

This year students left breakfast earlier than usual so that the new schedule could be explained before schedules were handed out.

"What day do you guys have Potions? I have it first class on Tuesday and Thursday," Hermione asked as she checked over her schedule.

"Me too," Harry replied leaning towards Hermione to compare.

"Bugger," Ron moaned, "I have it after lunch."

"Well, do we at least have DADA together?" Harry asked as Hermione snatched up Ron and his schedules. He would hate for Ron to be alone with Snape for two classes.

"Thankfully we do," Hermione sighed in relief. "As well as transfiguration and charms."

She handed her friends' schedules back them. "Honestly Ron, you should've taken more classes."

Ron shrugged and laughed. "Why? This year's going to be a breeze."

In all actuality, over the summer he had been reconsidering becoming a quidditch star, because even though he hated to admit it, he didn't have the skills. He then thought he would follow Harry and become an auror, but didn't think he would get in because of the training and his grades. Ron got by with decent grades (mostly because of Hermione), and he had a drive to help people, but didn't know enough about their ranks, officers, etc. He honestly wished that he had the opportunity to actually study now, but he knew he wouldn't be accepted, especially now that he was pregnant. He wouldn't even get looked at. He patted his stomach. The baby was already affecting his future. Ron chuckled, no wonder his mum had warned them to never get a girl pregnant. Well, in this case he technically didn't, but it goes with the 'no children before you're married rule'.

"Honestly Ron, you have to think about you're future. You just can't play wizard's chess all day," Hermione lectured as they all headed toward charms.

Ron perked up in excitement.

"I could be the International Wizard's Chess Champion!" Ron beamed excitedly at his two friends.

"What's that?" Harry raised his eyebrow and Hermione gave him a confused looked.

Ron looked at them weird before realizing that they were raised in the muggle world.

"It's this huge competition where wizards and witches from all over the world come to compete against each other. The winner gets 8,000 galleons!"

"If it's so big, then why haven't I heard of it?" Hermione asked, obviously not pleased that she didn't know about it.

"First, because you hate Wizard's Chess," Ron pointed out, "Second, the competition happens every five years. The last one was during fourth year. The Triwizard Tournament was being held, so it was slightly overshadowed here. Also, you were too busy crushing on Krum."

Hermione blushed and spluttered, trying to come up with a response.

"You'd be set for life mate!" Harry said clapping him on his shoulder. "Especially if you keep winning every five years."

"It's not that easy. After you win once you can't enter again," Ron said.

"I wondered why they give so much money for that much game." Hermione nodded as if answering her own question. "It wouldn't exactly be as big a competition if the same person came and beat everyone each year."

Ron rolled his eyes and ignored the first comment; he knew Hermione would never see Wizard's Chess the way he did.

"If they never let the winners enter again, how do you know who's the best of best?" Harry asked.

"There are many rumors, some say they have a secret society and duke it out, but only the winners know."

"So, what are you going to do for the next two years while you wait to enter this competition? You just can't sit at home. And if you actually win, then what? If you finance carefully, then you could probably live comfortably, but do you really want to spend your life not working?" Hermione asked. Though she sounded skeptical, Ron knew she was only looking out for his wellbeing.

Ron laughed, "There's no way I would be prepared for the competition in two years. I'll have to train really hard and hopefully be able to get a sponsor. All winners are almost always offered a job by their ministries or by the UWA."

Before Hermione could question them further, they had arrived at class, where Professor Flitwick greeted them at the door and shuffled them inside. They were the last ones to arrive. They were barely in their seats as Flitwick started. He quickly welcomed them back before going into a lengthy lecture about the upcoming school year. It was probably the worst time for Ron to zone out, the first day in his N.E.W.T level charms class, but the thought of being a Wizard's Chess champion brought his spirits up considerably. He was pretty sure that having a baby wouldn't interrupt the training schedule he was planning, though he would never tell Hermione, but he was actually excited to go to the library. He had to look up all the previous champions and their strategies. Since he wasn't taking many classes, he could use his free time to practice. He'd have to get a better partner than Harry. His friend was good at many things, but wizard's chess was his domain.

"Mr. Weasley," Flitwick called, snapping Ron out of his trance.

Ron's face flushed, the color of his hair, when he realized the entire class was staring at him. "Yes Professor," He replied meekly.

"Please be the first to volunteer to try out the charm we were just reading in our books."

Ron paled as he looked at his desk; he hadn't even opened his book! No wonder, the usually kind professor called him out. A scraping noise was heard as Hermione slide her book to Ron where he saw the incantation underlined in ink. He tried his best to read the wand movements as well, but when Flitwick cleared his throat Ron waved his wand, but he wasn't even done with the entire incantation he caught Hermione's book on fire. Hermione yelped and quickly put it out. Before the short professor could say something, the bell rang and everyone sprung from their seats.

"Stay here, Mr. Weasley."

Ron glanced at his friends as they motioned that they would wait for him outside. Once every student left the room, Ron stared at Flitwick.

"Mr. Weasley, I know it's the first day, but before you know it, you'll be graduating. You have to put more consideration into your studies."

"I am professor-" Ron started to explain, but Professor Flitwick held up his hand to silence him.

"Ronald," He sighed, "You are a very intelligent boy, but you have to really apply yourself this year. I don't want to see you fail because of lack of effort."

"I won't Professor," Ron promised. "I just have a lot on my mind. I feel so overwhelmed right now."

"I know how you feel; I went through the same thing-"

'_I bet you didn't,'_ Ron thought bitterly, rubbing his stomach.

"-but that is still no excuse to be inattentive in class. Ten points from Gryffindor and don't forget to copy the homework I assigned down on the board."

Ron thought about protesting about the points, but thought better of it.

"Now Mr. Weasley," Professor Flitwick said before he left the room. "I know I am not your head of house, but if you need to talk to me, you can."

"Thank you, Professor."

Ron knew there was no point in being mad, because it was actually his fault, though no one was going to be happy about him losing points. He sighed and quickly copied his homework before he left the room to tell his friends what happened. Hopefully the rest of the day would go better.

* * *

_**Well that's it! I like writing Flitwick, it was fun! Next chapter is very controversial, just warning you before hand. REVIEW.**_


	4. Unexpected Burden-Chapter 3

_**A/N: I've have been wanting to put this chapter up for a while. After I posted chapter 3 and I was thinking what you guys might like most in the chapter for some reason I kept thinking about chapter four, which depressed me because I wanted to wait a week before I updated. Sorry if that was confusing. I just really like this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**Warnings:**__**Slash, M-preg, war, Meddling Dumbledore...abortion**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! Don't be afraid to review. I honestly want to know your opinions on this one. So READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW! **_

* * *

The dungeons were as dismal as ever, Ron noted as he headed toward Snape's Office. Though he would usually be creeped out walking through the damp and dingy corridors, the atmosphere matched his mood. After he had left charms, he had put his mind off of wizard's chess and tried to concentrate on his classes, but the moment he walked into DADA and saw Snape all thoughts went to the baby he was supposedly having. Ron rubbed his stomach. All of it seemed unreal to the redhead. Snape only made his day worse by giving him a detention for not paying attention.

When he reached Snape's door later that evening, he hoped that the snarky professor didn't make him clean anything. Hopefully the detention was just a ruse so Snape could give him more information without his friends being suspicious.

Before he could knock, the door opened to reveal Draco, who looked just as shocked to see him.

"Ron-" He started,

"Mr. Weasley come in and take a seat. Mr. Malfoy, you are dismissed." Snape commanded as he appeared behind Draco.

The couple glared at the professor. Didn't he know that it was the perfect opportunity for them to talk?

Snape gave the couple a look of his own, causing the two to rethink any plans of protesting.

Draco pecked Ron on the cheek before he stalked off.

"Mr. Weasley gets that ridiculous love-sick look off your face and get in here."

Ron blushed, "Greasy git," He said under his breath so Snape wouldn't hear him.

He took a seat in front of Snape's desk and decided to stay quiet until he was addressed.

After a few minutes, Ron had wondered if the snarky professor had forgotten about him. Snape seemed engrossed in paper work, probably grading assignments. Ron cleared his throat.

Snape glared, but stopped his paperwork long enough to throw Ron a vial of his prenatal potion. Ron gulped it down quickly.

"Have you told your friends and family about your bundle of joy?" Snape asked dryly.

"No," Ron admitted, guiltily. "And I don't want them to know…not until maybe after the birth?"

Snape sighed, "Mr. Weasley, we won't get into this now, but you'll have to tell your parents before the birth. For right now I am legally able to administer the prenatal potion to you because you're pregnant, but if you were to give birth here without you're parent's permission, you being legal age or not will put my job and the headmaster's on the line.

Either way it would better for you, being male to have your child at St Mungo's. But for now we'll need to discuss how we are going to hide your belly when it grows. There is a potion, spell combination that will easily hide your belly. Now when do you think that you got pregnant?"

Ron blushed, remembering the week he had shared with Draco during summer break. He had lied to his parents saying he wanted to go on a 'coming of age' camping trip. It had taken two weeks to convince his mother, though his father was hooked immediately when he said it was a muggle ritual. He hated lying to his parents, but he really wanted to see Draco. When his father had dropped him off a muggle camping ground complex, Draco had picked him up and they spent the week in a hotel. Ron didn't know where though…they didn't leave their room much.

While Ron was reliving the past, Severus scowl deepen as he watched Ron grin at nothing. He cleared his throat causing the red head out of his day-dream.

"Do you remember Mr. Weasley?" He asked though he knew the answer. Weasley remembered _very_ well.

"Second week of August." Ron muttered, still blushing.

Snape calculated in his head. "So you're about three weeks, maybe four. Now Pregnancy varies so I do not know when your belly will start growing, but I'll check you at 12 weeks. In that time I'll expect you to read up on male pregnancy. Now after 16 weeks you'll have to get regular check-ups, but since I am no healer I cannot give them to you. I'll have to call someone in, but they will have to be paid for."

Ron eyes rose at the thought of paying for healer visits. At the Weasley household healer visits were seldom, only when they needed their vaccinations or if one of them was really sick. Usually check-up set the Weasley's finances back a couple of months. Would his parents be able to afford the baby?

"How much do you think it'll cost?" Ron asked worriedly.

"The healer visits or the baby in general? Let me assure you that it is very expensive to not only during pregnancy, but once the baby is born." Snape said looking at him attentively.

Ron panicked, there was no way he could put any more financial burden on his family. Ever since his elder brothers left home and got their own jobs they were finally able to scrape up some money and put it away for retirement.

"I don't think I can do this," Ron whispered to himself, but Severus heard him.

"You don't think you can do what Mr. Weasley?" The professor asked carefully, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

Ron felt a terrible knot in his stomach as the thought raced through his mind.

"I don't think I can have this baby," Ron cried looking up at Snape. "There's no possible way for me to afford it. I'm still in school. There's no way I could get any decent job. My friends would probably never talk to me again for not telling them. What do I do?"

Snape kept his expression neutral, but walked over to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The decision is yours Mr. Weasley," He walked over to a shelf, grabbing a box. "This contains two weeks' worth of your prenatal potion. Now I want you to come back to my office once you have run out. Please make your decision before then, while you still have not attachments to the baby." He shrunk the box and handed it to Ron with a warning to not break them.

Ron stopped crying long before curfew, but stayed until eleven to make sure his eyes weren't red anymore. He didn't want harry and Hermione asking questions. Snape didn't say anything so he figured it was okay. Before he left Snape said,

"Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that she would like to meet you after would like to speak to you tomorrow regarding you being inattentive in your classes today. Though I know you have a lot to think about you'd better be prepared for potions tomorrow. Slughorn was way too lenient."

Ron sulked all the way to the tower. He honestly didn't want to speak to his head of house at the moment. She was probably going to say the same thing Flitwick said to him. When he entered the common room the only people in there were Hermione and Harry, who were waiting for him/doing their homework. Because Ron wasn't taking many classes he had finished his homework and caught up with his charms lesson before dinner.

"Finally! You would think the greasy git wouldn't keep you so late on the first day." Harry complained, using the opportunity to rest his eyes.

Ron laughed, "You know he likes to torture me."

"Is there something wrong Ron?" Hermione asked, eyes boring through Ron. "You seem off."

"Professor McGonagall wants to see me in the morning," He said without a hitch.

Harry made a sound to show his sympathy.

"It shouldn't be too bad," Hermione comforted. "You just need to stop thinking about wizard's chess and you'll be fine. You said it was plaguing your mind during class."

"Yeah, mention it to Professor McGonagall and she probably let you off the hook." Harry suggested.

Ron thanked them and headed back to his room, deciding not to disturb them any longer.

When he was finally settled under his covers he realized how numb he felt. A part of him felt awful about even thinking about having an abortion. The other part of him told him it was only a logical decision. First off, having the baby would only hinder his future. He would barley be able to afford to care for the child. There was going to be a war and he wouldn't be able to help Harry with a crying baby to take care of. Well, the first part of him said, your mother went through the same situation and didn't have you aborted. The thought caused Ron to sigh, he wondered if his mother had thought to abort him, but quickly brushed the thought out his head. His mother was a good and loving person; she wouldn't have ever thought something so horrible…unlike him.

Harry had long since returned to the room and fell asleep when Ron realized he wasn't going to sleep.

* * *

The talk with McGonagall went smoothly, though she wasn't fond of his chosen occupation and _highly_ recommended a backup plan.

He had somehow been able to keep his thoughts away to concentrate on his classes. He was barely able scrape by Snape's lesson. He had wished that Hermione or Harry was in his class, they usually helped him get a decent looking potion. Luckily she could help him with his homework later on. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that Draco and he were alone in this class. The other students were too busy trying not to fail to notice the secret glances between they gave each other during class. Ron had acted like everything was fine, but he felt guilty. The baby was Draco's just as much as it was his. He should at least inform him of what he was thinking.

He had had the opportunity, after class, when Draco had pulled him into an abandon classroom.

"Are you okay?" He had asked.

Ron just pushed him against the wall and snogged him senseless. He couldn't tell him, not yet. Luckily for him the warning bell rung and Draco had to rush (he'd probably be late) to his next class and didn't have time to ask any more questions.

Since he was done with classes for the day he went to the library and borrowed books on male pregnancy and one about wizard's chess to help him feel better. Since Harry and Hermione were in class he took the opportunity to hide the pregnancy books in his trunk, he'd go back up back to his room when everyone else had classes and read them.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same: lack of sleep, abortion thoughts, classes, reading, doing homework, avoiding his friend's (and boyfriend) questions, and snogging Draco. By the weekend Ron was thoroughly exhausted and sick and refused to leave his bed (even though he knew he would sleep).

"Ron we're going to miss breakfast," Harry pleaded, his scarred friend was sitting on his bed shaking him.

"No, you are going to miss breakfast. I don't want to go. I feel sick." Ron whined.

"The more reason to eat!" Harry encouraged, managing to pull the blankets off of Ron, causing the red head to whine.

"A bit of buttery toast with some sausage-"

"Harry stop." Ron groaned feeling his stomach turn

"With some bacon and pancakes covered in sweet syrup-"

"-mate I'm warning you." Ron sat up hoping that the contents of his stomach would go down.

"And don't forget the eggs, sunny side up, and when you press your fork into the yolk it burst out the yellowy goodness-"

Ron bolted out the room and barley made it to the loo before he was sick. Harry had run after him apologizing, but he ignored his friend while he was emptying the contents of his stomach. He flushed when he didn't feel like gaging.

Morning sickness. He had read about it in his books, but had hope he was one of the lucky ones that didn't get it.

"Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked worriedly.

Ron shook his head. "No, all of a sudden I feel much better." It was true, he had suddenly a burst of energy. "Let me get ready and then we can go to breakfast."

"We'll eat in the kitchens," Harry suggested, "Dobby can make you something that'll light on your stomach. We can apologize to Hermione later"

"Good idea," Ron got ready and they headed down to the kitchen where Dobby and the other house elves gave Ron plain toast, a weak soup, and a ginger tea to help ease his stomach.

"If you feel better later, maybe we could go to the pitch later and practice some quidditch. Tryouts are week after next."

He had almost forgotten that Harry was captain this year. He was truly happy for him. Quidditch was probably his one true escape from being the boy who lived.

"About that mate…" Ron looked away and nibbled on a piece of toast. "I-not-going-to-play-quidditch-this-year"

Harry blinked. "Why?"

You see harry I am pregnant, yes it is possible, with Draco Malfoy's baby and playing quidditch would possible kill my baby, unless I have it aborted in a week anyway then I'll happily play quidditch with you if I'm not hopelessly depressed that I have killed my child because right now I am only thinking about it and I feel like worst Voldemort.

Yeah right, as if he had the courage to tell him.

"I want to focus on wizard's chess for the time being. I'm going to be going against geniuses. I need to start focusing so I'll be good enough to get a sponsor."

Harry seemed sad, but he accepted that Ron wanted to work towards his dream, but something was off.

"I understand, but is that all? Has something been bothering you? You've been acting strange lately." Harry tried to meet his friend's gaze, but Ron looked away.

"Why does something have to be bothering me? And what do you mean I've been acting strange?" Ron yelled, looking offended.

Harry seemed dumbfounded, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to figure out what he had said.

"Well…I meant that you been off-"

"Off what do you mean off!"

"Nothing I…I you seemed depressed-"

"Depressed?" Ron asked incredulously.

"You know…not happy…" Harry said nervously, trying not to rile up his friend.

"You think I'm not happy," A maniacal laugh left his lips. "I am plenty happy. I'm not depressed do I look depressed!" He leaned closer to Harry. When the red head didn't get an answer fast enough he push all of their food off the table and stormed off, leaving a terribly confused Harry.

"What the hell…"

* * *

Ron promptly ignored his friends for the rest of the day. He had no idea why he was so mad at them, but it had to be entirely their fault for making him angry in the first place. He snapped at everyone who came within two feet of him. By noon the rest of Gryffindor knew not come near him, that poor first year only wanted to tell Ron that he had a piece of fuzz on him.

Even angry, he had enough sense to apologize to the house elves for the mess he made and they gladly packed him a dinner he could eat in his room-he didn't want to go to the great hall. Once he had eaten and taken his prenatal potion, he had decided to read his Wizard's chess book to feel better. Though his lack of sleep during the week caught up with him and he fell asleep before he could even open it.

When Ron woke up the next morning he promptly threw up and got ready for breakfast. He felt a lot better; he honestly had no idea why he was so upset the previous day. When he entered the Great Hall he didn't notice the wary glances every table was shooting him, or when he sat down how everyone scooted away from him, the red head simply said good morning to his friends and started to chow down.

"Do you think that's him?" Neville whispered nervously.

"It seems like it, but I don't know it could just be a trick." Ginny answered and then said louder. "Is your royal highness done PMS-ing"

Everyone around them snickered as Ron gave his sister a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know.." Seamus started, "Snapping at everyone like a drama queen."

"Oh, I have a piece of fuzz on me, IT HAS TO BE YOUR FAULT SINCE YOU TOLD ME IT THERE!" Dean mocked causing everyone to laugh.

Hermione smacked Ron upside his head. "You're going to apologize to that poor first year, you nearly traumatized her."

Ron blushed, "I wasn't that bad, right mate?" He turned to Harry, who looked at him like he grown a second head.

"You won't rip my head off if I tell you the truth?" He asked cautiously.

"I wasn't that bad!" Ron said looking around the table. "I was just a little irritate."

"'A little'" Ginny mocked, "You were being a right git."

"I'm sorry?" Ron tried, feeling guilty.

"Don't stress yourself out mate. Don't let this chess thing get to you, I'm sure you'll be champion." Harry threw his arm around him smiling, letting Ron know that all is forgiven.

After Hermione made him apologize to the first year Harry left with Dean, Ginny, Seamus and Neville to the quidditch pitch. Hermione invited him to go the library with her, but he told her he would join her later, claiming that he wanted to take a walk.

Ron technically did walk, to an abandon classroom where Draco was waiting for him.

"Heard you had a very interesting day yesterday." Draco teased wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Guess it was one of those 'mood swings' I've read about," Ron shrugged, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pressed their lips together. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but the blonde pulled away.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'd rather snog right now." Ron whined, aiming for another kiss, causing Draco to let him go.

"You only want to snog when you want to avoid talking about something," Draco sighed, sitting down. When they usually met like this Ron usually wanted to 'talk' then snog. He had barely said a word to him the entire week.

He took a seat and gestured for Ron to sit beside him. Ron move to stand next to him, but didn't sit down he opted to stare at the wall. They seemed to stay like that for hours.

Ron was hoping to avoid this conversation; he knew it was inevitable, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He was afraid, not of Draco's reaction, but the thought of him actually agreeing with the abortion. He had only thought of reasons to have the abortion on his side, but if he thought of all the issues that Draco's side will cause the child wouldn't he readily agree to it?

"I'm thinking about having an abortion." He choked out.

"Oh," Draco breath.

"OH" Ron snapped. "'Oh'! I'm thinking about killing our child and all you have to say is 'oh'!"

Draco looked down, "What is there to say. You're carrying it so it's your decision."

"This child is as every bit as yours as is it's mine! You should have a say!"

Draco didn't respond making Ron nervous.

"Well do you want us to keep it?"

"I don't know…yes." The blonde ran his hand through his hair. "This isn't an easy decision."

"Answer the question! I can't have this baby knowing that you won't be able to support me when I don't know how my family will react to the news."

Ron cursed when he realized he was crying, bloody hormones.

"And your bloody family. The prejudiced almighty pure bloods will probably do everything they can to kill me in order to not shame their name. Hell, my parents might join them they wouldn't want a Malfoy in our family, not only that, but the child of a death eater-Oh how they'll look at me like some traitor for even getting into a relationship with you knowing that you wear that accursed that I think about it maybe your family won't kill me, everybody will think I joined The Dark lord. Harry and Hermione will think I betrayed them, and you won't even be there to comfort me because they'll probably kill you for knocking me up in the first place-"

Ron knew he was rambling nonsense, but the words flew out of his mouth without his control. All he wanted to do was to wake up from this nightmare. He didn't know how to deal with all pressure of being pregnant and the guilt of wanting to get rid of _his _baby just to stop the stress.

"Get a hold of yourself," Draco desperately grasped Ron shoulders and shook him. Ron panicking only unnerved the blonde. "Yes, I want the baby and no, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I love this child. I'm going to sound like a ridiculous Gryffindor for this, but you are only focusing on the negative. Yes, there will be confrontations, but there's a good chance you're just blowing everything out of proportion.

Now you have my opinion, but if you still want to…go through with it then I won't blame you. Though to add on to the pro-life side, even though you can bear children, its slim chance to none that you'll ever be pregnant again, this baby has to be some blessing in disguise. But I'll support the final decision."

Ron honestly hated his pregnancy hormones. He'd had never cried so hard in his life. He felt so relieved because Draco wasn't going to abandon him. He wanted to stay with him and the child even though all crap they were about to go through. He also felt guilty for thinking lowly of his boyfriend.

"Sorry 'bout al' that. Hormones you know?" Ron hugged Draco, unintentionally using his robes as a tissue. Draco shrugged as much as he could in the embrace.

"Don't be sorry. We needed to have this conversation. You can stop crying now."

"You were crying to you stupid Ferret" Ron mused softly, breaking away so he could wipe his eyes.

"I stopped," Draco rubbed his cheeks, knowing his eyes wouldn't be red from the _few_ tears that came out.

"When will you decide?" Draco asked carefully, not wanting another hormonal water show.

"Snape says I have two more weeks, while I still have no connection to the baby, but-" Ron broke off the words stuck in his throat.

"But what?" Draco encouraged softly.

"I already feel a connection with the baby"

Draco simply nodded, though a feeling of hope rushed through him.

"But even if I keep if I decide…I won't be able to afford the doctor's visits"

"Have you forgotten that I am rich?" Draco couldn't stifle the smugness in his voice. "My monthly allowance is probably more than your father makes in a year."

"No need to over-exaggerate, love" Ron deadpanned. Though was shocked that he had forgotten that little fact about his ferret boyfriend.

"I also have enough saved up from previous years, so don't worry about money. I'll arrange everything with Professor Snape."

Ron felt slightly more relived, but still uneasy.

"Thank you, but I'll still need time to think."

Draco hid his disappointment and mustered up a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

_**I hope I handled the abortion situation well. **_

_**Please note that I neither **_**_condemn or ___****condone** abortion.-Just saying so I don't get flamed for this chapter.

_**Next Chapter will be mostly centered around Draco. I know most of you are waiting for Dron-fix, don't worry, it's coming full swing in 2 or 3 chapters. PLEASE take time and REVIEW. :)**_


	5. Unexpected Decision-Chapter 4

**Well sorry for the delay, had RA training. Thanks again for all the reviews (keep them up!) Unbetad. Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy! R&R**

* * *

While the other houses imagined the Slytherin common room to be as damp and dismal as the dungeons Draco Malfoy found it comforting. Many would think that because the sofas were made from leather and other expensive materials that they would be uncomfortable. They couldn't have been more wrong. Draco sighed as he stretched across the sofa he had deemed as 'his' last year. The green glow of the lights always seemed to calm him. Not today.

"I think I will drown in the Atlantic"

"Has anyone seen my notes for transfiguration?"

"You can't drown. I was going to drown!"

Draco's eye twitched.

"I'm seriously starting my diet today. Crabbe you're joining me."

"You didn't take notes today, you feel asleep."

"I am not joining you on a bloody diet. I like my weight."

"Well if you are going to drown, how am I supposed to die?"

It seemed as though everyone in Slytherin decided to stay inside and mingle in the common room. It irritated Draco greatly. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside. A perfect day to hang out near the lake or play pranks on the other houses. Usually there wouldn't be a soul (dead or alive) near the common room on a day like this. But on the one day he wanted to relax and clear his head by himself, the common room was full and his friends were attached to him like glue no matter how much he avoided them. Crabbe, Pansy, and Millicent were sitting on the sofa adjacent from him, papers strewn about the coffee table in front of them. Goyle sat on the floor leaning against the small table, knees supporting a book and a chocolate frog in each hand. Draco rolled his eyes at his barbaric style and turned to attention to Blaise who was sitting in a huge arm chair reading a book. He was close enough to the group to hear their conversations, but far enough for Draco to tell he didn't want to interact with them.

"Die in a fire!"

"Come on, girls would find you more attractive."

"I predicted that last week. You choose another way to die."

"My dad found a perfectly good women and he was my size. I'll be fine."

"Hey that rhymed."

Draco honestly didn't blame him. Though they were daft half the time, the blond couldn't help but be grateful for the sense of normalcy that he felt by sitting with them, not that he'd ever tell them that.

It had been a week since he had talked to Ron, aside from mocking him and his friends in between lessons. Ron had told him that he needed space, but Draco's patience was running thin, especially since today was the day Ron told Professor Snape his decision. Though he was pretty sure he had eliminated Ron's fears when he had talked to him, if he went through with the abortion all he did would be in vain…

"Lost in thought Malfoy?" Blaise inquired, snapping the blond out of his trance. "You seem zoning out a lot lately."

Draco raised an eyebrow, not knowing Blaise's intentions. He wasn't daft like the rest of his friends and Draco couldn't figure out if the fellow Slytherin was an ally or foe.

"Just thinking about my position once I graduate." Draco answered cautiously, giving a look that warned the group not to ask any more questions.

Blaised nodded, understanding Draco's position since his father's incarceration. "Just wondering." He then turned back to his book though it looked as though he wanted to say something else.

"I'm hungry, lets sneak into the kitchen to get snacks."

"We just ate lunch. You're just going to ruin your dinner and my appetite."

"Did you see what the she-weasel was wearing today? I swear ogres have more class."

This caused a roar of laughter through the group and Draco used the opportunity to lesson suspicion on him by joining in the conversation. A few insults about Potter and the majority of the group had forgotten the weird conversation with Blaise. He carefully avoided making any serious jibes against his boyfriend for fear that it would kick him in the arse later.

He sighed, wondering how he got himself into this situation. He loved Ron, he'd never doubt that now at this stage, but just as Ron was worried about his parent's reaction, the Slytherin was worried about his. His father was in Azkaban (no thanks to Potter) and probably couldn't handle the news that his first grandchild 'mother' was scar-head's best friend. He also didn't know he was into blokes, which wouldn't normally be an issue except that his boyfriend was Ron.

His mother would be mad, but would still make sure his father wouldn't cut him off completely. That thought set his mind at ease and gave him a boost of confidence to seek his weasel out to get his answer. He gave his entourage a brief explanation before heading towards Snape's office.

He knocked at the door and surprisingly there was no answer. Draco frowned, Professor Snape was always in his office at this time. He knocked again and he swore he heard scuffling from the other side.

"Who's in there?" He demanded, trying the door. It was locked.

"Professor Snape's not going to be happy when he hears you've been stealing from his potion stores." He mocked, thinking it was a couple of first years.

"Draco?" A voice question through the door that sounded like…

"Weasley?" Draco exclaimed confused. "Let me in."

"Is anybody there?"

Draco did a quick surveillance and when he assured Ron that nobody was there he was pulled in roughly.

"Sorry 'bout that. Snape told me not to let anyone know I was in here." Ron explained bolting the door back.

Draco nodded and looked at Ron expectantly.

"Would you like some tea?" Ron inquired, missing Draco's look. "Not as good as Gryffindor's, but then again I don't have a 'fine taste for gourmet'." He joked, sitting back down to finish his sweet. After a few moments he realized that his boyfriend hadn't joined him and turned to see Draco staring at him intently.

"You wan' 'ome?" He asked mouth full of pastry. When Draco gave him a look in return he rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"Sorry. Oh Draco sir, would you like to partake in the ingestion of sweets and tea." He mocked laughing at his impersonation of his boyfriend. When Draco's facial features didn't change, he let out a sigh.

"What is it?"

"The baby!" Draco nearly screamed. "What about the baby?"

Ron blinked, mouth open as if he had forgotten something. He confused look soon turned into a happy grin.

"I'm keeping the baby Dra-" The bone crushing hug he was forced into, was uncharacteristic of Draco, who seemed to realize this and let go and awkwardly cough.

"All that useless worry for nothing. Honestly Weasley, Drama Queen much?" He sneered.

Ron, not fazed in the slightest grinned wickedly at him.

"Aww, what happen to my sweet understanding boyfriend, who was so understanding and supportive and crying?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Weasley." Draco blushed, not wanting to remembering how "sweet" he was when he was trying to convince Ron to keep their child.

"You told me you loved me." Ron purred, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and forcing him closer.

"Well I don't tell lies, do I Weasley?" Draco pulled him into a kiss as he talked.

Ron pulled away slightly from his boyfriend's lips.

"I don't want to get struck by lightning."

"Quiet." Draco rolled his eyes and pulled their lips back together. Ron responded immediately, barley fighting when his mouth was invaded by Draco's tongue. Draco took his time as he explored Ron's mouth, a week's worth of worries disappearing instantly.

Though, before things could get to heated a voice interrupted them.

"Should we really be partaking in the activity that got us in this situation in the first place boys?"

Snape sneered as the couple broke away blushing.

"Did you finish taking the potions Healer Axelle gave you?" He inquired, not fazed by what he had just witness.

Ron nodded.

"Healer? Draco asked?

"Yeah after I told Snape that I was keeping the baby Healer Axelle came and checked on me because I had played quidditch over the summer and gave me some potions. You'll be able to meet him at my next appointment. He'll also be assisting with the birth. He's a character. Almost wouldn't think of him as a healer."

Ron explained, laughing at the memory of the strange healer. Before Draco could inquire more, Snape interrupted him.

"It's time to go over ground rules. How you guys are going to act around each other from here on out."

"I feel like were handling everything just fine." Draco defended.

"You call looking at each other like love sick puppies during potions just fine?" Snape gave him a look, causing Draco's resolve to sink.

"Or how about being the only two students to suddenly disappear after class? You two might be able to fool everyone for a while, but soon they will notice."

Ron gulped. "So then, what are the rules?"

The smirk that appeared on Snape's face didn't make Ron feel any better.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there you have it. He's keeping the baby. Of course he would. Wouldn't be much of an M-Preg story without a baby. Sorry it was kind of short. I could've dragged on the abortion thing, but I honestly didn't want to. Sorry, I suck at kissing scenes. Can't wait for you guys to meet Healer Axelle, but that won't be for another couple of chapters. **_

_**Next Chapter: How Snape's rules will affect our favorite lover's lives at Hogwarts. Funny chapter. After a while the chapters will get serious.**_

_**In other news. Looking for a beta?**_

_**But for now Please Review! Any opinions? Future hopes? What Ron's craving should be?**_


	6. Unexpected Rules-Chapter 5

**A/N: I know the chapters are getting shorter, but bear with me. I finished training and College started. This is also just a small filler, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review. Also Check out 1000 words or less! I also want to thank you guys for your continued support! I really appreciate it!**

**Warnings: Snape-Hate and UN-beta'd**

* * *

"_**It's time to go over ground rules. How you guys are going to act around each other from here on out."**_

"_I feel like were handling everything just fine." Draco defended._

"_You call looking at each other like love sick puppies during potions just fine?" Snape gave him a look, causing Draco's resolve to sink._

"_Or how about being the only two students to suddenly disappear after class? You two might be able to fool everyone for a while, but soon they will notice."_

_Ron gulped. "So then, what are the rules?"_

_The smirk that appeared on Snape's face didn't make Ron feel any better…_

* * *

"_**I'm only going to give you five simple rules…"**_

The ill-lit potion classroom was full of seventh years from all houses struggling to keep their potions from exploding. Many even risked whispering to other students to make sure they were on track. One poor student, passed out from an anxiety attack earlier. This was an very important project and many couldn't afford to mess this potion up. Though, surprising there was two students in particular that were having trouble keeping their eyes on their cauldrons. The first was Ron who, in all honestly didn't even know what potion they were working on, but knew he had already ruined his two week project. He sighed is dismay as his head automatically turned to look at his boyfriend for support…

_**Rule number one: In any shared classes you two will not look at each other in a way that will indicate any friendly relationship between the two of you.**_

His potions professor's voice boomed through his mind, causing Ron to turn back to his potion rather quickly. He groaned in pain and rubbed his sore neck. This was the third time that this had happen today and he was pretty sure he was going to have whiplash if he didn't learn self-control. As Snape passed by his cauldron, he did a double take. He first look at Ron was of astonishment, then with sneer.

"Mr. Weasley. How did you mess up your potion in the beginning stages…"

As Snape began scold Ron, Draco had to struggle to keep his eye on his potion. Unlike his boyfriend's, Draco's potion was perfect so far, but that was only because Draco had a knack for potions. He wished that he could send him one look of encouragement, but that would go against the first rule. He fumed silently in frustration. After Professor Snape had told them their rules they kept repeating in his head like a mantra the rest of the night. And because of the rules he hadn't the opportunity to ask Ron about it. When Snape was done lecturing Ron, Draco wanted to keep up his 'prat' act and sneer at him….

_**Rule number two: In accordance to rule number one, you are not going give each other any looks of any kind in shared classes.**_

Draco groaned and turned back to his potion.

He didn't know what his professor did to him, but it was already starting to get annoying.

* * *

Ron and Harry tried to listen to Hermione talk about her lessons as they were walking in the corridor, but after a while they couldn't even follow what she was talking about. The trio had no idea where they were going, but hopefully something interesting would happen soon.

"You've been here, for what…seven years already Granger, Don't you think it's time to learn how to run a comb through that birds nest you call hair."

Harry groaned, thought to soon.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy.

"You would think after being here for seven years, that you would stop acting like an immature first year." She retorted and kept on walking, motioning for the boys to follow her.

"Are you running away Granger? And here I thought Gryffindor's were 'brave'." Draco mocked.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Harry spat, Hand hovering over his pocket where his wand lay.

A few more bad words were thrown between the two groups, before, Ron, who hadn't participated in the arguing so far, yawned.

"This is honestly not worth my time." He said uncharacteristically and walked away from the arguing group. Hermione and Harry looked at each other dumbfounded before rushing after their red headed friend.

Malfoy scoffed, "He thinks we're too good for him. If that blood traitor thinks he's taking the higher road by not talking to us, he's dead wrong." He addressed his group of friends. "In all actuality, we are not going to waste our time with such filth!"

"_**Rule number Three: These "conversations" your groups have in the corridors will come to an end. You will make it seem like you two have outgrown these arguments. Also you will never make eye contact.**_

As the trio continued down the hallway Hermione couldn't stop boasting in Ron's maturity in the situation.

"I'm glad we didn't resort to violence. Hopefully the rest of the year will go on like today."

As she continued her speech Ron zoned her out. All he could think about was Draco, who he hadn't technically seen since last week. He had thought about sneaking out and seeing him, but then Snape's rules blared through his head all night.

_**Rule number four: There will be no secret meetings, after class, during breaks, and on the weekend. The only time you two will be able to act 'normally' will be when I appoint times for you two to meet.**_

It irritated him greatly. It was quite horrifying having your snarky professor's voice in your head all night. If Snape hadn't been helping Ron, he was sure that he would've strangled him by now. The man wouldn't even let them meet in private until Ron's next Healers appointment which wasn't until a week before Christmas break! That was almost three months!

* * *

Ron honestly wanted to eat, but every time he brought his fork down to the sausage he ended up stabbing it numerous times as if trying to murder the already dead animal. He had torn his roll to shreds, and was adding it to some concoction he was angrily making in his goblet.

"So, Draco" Some Sixth year Slytherin purred as she gave Draco a seductive look. "What do you plan on doing once you've graduated? You're sooo smart, so I know you won't have any trouble getting a job." As the wench (what Ron named her) spoke she scooted closer to the silver eye prince casing Ron to mash his Brussels sprouts into nothing and add it to his pseudo-potion.

"Well my dear Marigold. I think I'll go into politics. Though the ministry is doing a fine job now, there still needs to be improvements to benefit our kind." Draco returned her seductive look as he reached out his hand to tuck her yellow-blonde hair behind her ear.

"Both our hair is blonde, but two beautifully different shades. That was honestly one of the first things I noticed about you."

Marigold giggled cutely, causing another attack on the food on Ron's plate.

Hearing his boyfriend flirting with another girl definably sent Ron into a rage, but at whom? It wasn't his boyfriend, or even the wench Marigold he was mad at…It was SNAPE.

"_**Rule number Five: To keep up with the persona of being bachelors, you two will need to "flirt" with other student, preferably with member of the opposite sex, but it doesn't have to be."**_

Though Ron knew that Draco probably didn't want to be flirting with wench Marigold, Ron was quite bitter at how good an actor his boyfriend was. Ron sighed, he probably wasn't even acting, and flirting came naturally to his egotistical boyfriend. Unlike Ron, who was raised in a male dominate family felt awkward around women. He couldn't even ask Hermione out to the Yule Ball!

The rule hadn't even bother Ron at first. He had naively thought that with the Malfoy's fall from grace that other girls would be cautious to be around Draco. He had dead wrong. The moment the Slytherin made it known that he was looking for a girlfriend, wench Marigold and other women flocked to him like flies to honey. Ron honestly kept forgetting that Draco was rich and money attracted the girls more than his reputation scared them away.

Ron added some cream to the top of his creation and wondered absently if he got wench Marigold to drink it maybe she would get indigestion and have to stay in the infirmary for the rest of the year.

Ron sighed, not surprised by his thoughts at the least. As the days went on his thoughts were getting darker and darker.

"I just might murder Snape." He mumbled to himself absently.

The group around him seemed to shift away from the red head. Harry wanted to ask what was wrong, but figured this was one of those moments where he thought Ron needed some space. His friend would come to him eventually.

* * *

**A/N: I'm only halfway proud of what this chapter turned out to be. It was funnier in my head.**

**Next Chapter: Ron pregnancy symptoms and him dealing with them alone.**

**Remember REVIEW!**


	7. Unexpected Cravings- Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello! Heres a new longer chapter.**_

_**Warnings: Non-beta'd (If you see any serious mistakes just tell me and I'll fixed them asap)...ingestion of non-food items**_

_**On a personal note, I just watched this amazing anime movie called Tokyo Godfathers. It's really good and I probably would've never watched if my friends hadn't introduced me.**_

_**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**_

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts seemed to be growing narrower and narrower as Ron walked on. It was as if with each step the walls were closing in on him making him feel claustrophobic. The portrait's, sensing his discomfort, purposely started to make chides at him. Ron sighed, wondering what he could have done to get a summoning from the headmaster. Classes had been going well and though he half-assed his charms essay; he didn't think it warranted a summons. He had also been a model student, Snape's rules had guaranteed to that. Harry had tried to comfort him, but he wasn't as comfortable going to Dumbledore's office than Harry might be. His stomach was queasy from anxiety and he could feel his heart throb in his chest as the only thing that Dumbledore could want to see him about.

'_He's found out about the baby and I'm going to kicked out'_

It was the only logical explanation. Ron could see his parents in the office, too embarrassed to send a howler. His mum would be crying and screaming at him, while his father can barely look at him, shaking his head in disappointment. They would probably be worried about money, like was a few weeks ago, though he would comfort them and mention that his boyfriend has it covered, but then the problem comes when they want to meet/physically harm the bloke that got him pregnant. Then it would be his father's turn to lose control at the thought that his first grandchild would be a Malfoy. His mother might jump to the wrong conclusion in her denial and have Malfoy taken away for sexual harassment. He wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. And then, when he defends Draco they'll lock him up in a loony bin, where he'll be force to raise the baby alone…

"Mr. Weasley?"

Ron jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see his head of house (who he had forgotten was walking next to him), who was looking at him with concern.

"You stopped walking. Do we need to stop at the infirmary before we go?" She asked. Ron quickly noticed his 'sickly' stance and changed it quickly.

"I'm fine Professor, just nervous. Thank you for your concern." He said politely and kept walking, ignoring the strange look she was giving him.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Well nothing to worry about Mr. Weasley. This meeting is only about your academics."

Her word's comforted Ron and soon the two were greeted by Dumbledore and Snape in his office. After refusing a lemon drop and tea, Ron got straight to the point.

"You wanted to speak to me Headmaster?"

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses, eyes trained on Ron.

"Yes, my boy, Severus and I have realized that because of your 'situation' that some of your courses will have to be adjusted for the health of the baby."

Ron eyes were as wide as saucers. He glared at Snape,

"You traitor you said that you weren't going to tell anyone!"

Snape sneered at the accusation.

"Mr. Weasley, you seemed to have forgotten that I never promised to not tell anyone. In all actuality I never promised you anything! And for your information it was on Dumbledore's advice that I started to give you prenatal potion and look out for the baby's health."

"You greasy git! I trusted you! I thought you were good!" A flood of emotions ran through Ron, as the words poured out, against his control.

"So sorry to disappoint you Mr. Weasley. It's quite amusing that you thought I was helping you from the bottom of my heart." Snape mocked bitterly, doing nothing to help Ron's mood swing. "And ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher." He added as an afterthought.

During his professor's outburst a feeling of anger and despair washed through Ron causing him to tear up. He bent over in his seat dramatically and started sobbing.

The adults stared at him flabbergasted; McGonagall seemed to be the first one to snap out of the trance.

"Now look what you've done Severus! He's crying. He didn't deserve it! He's pregnant for Merlin's sake!"

"Just because he's pregnant doesn't mean I'm not warranted to tell him the truth. He's only crying because his hormones." Snape dismissed, avoiding his former teacher's glare. He dug into his robes for a vial and dropped it into Ron's lap.

"Take that. It'll help control your hormones. You'll need to take it once a week. I'll give you your monthly supply later."

Ron gulped down the potion, which tasted like rotten bananas, and instantly felt the results.

"Would you like anything else Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, bringing the attention back to himself.

"Chocolate and some mustard please." Ron said without hesitation and as if his little episode earlier hadn't happen.

Dumbledore smiled and with a wave of his wand Ron had a small tin of chocolate bars and a jar of spicy mustard were placed in front of him. Ron quickly made himself an impromptu-sandwich (A healthy dose of mustard in the middle of two pieces of chocolate) and munched happily as he gave Dumbledore his full attention.

"Now to get back to our earlier conversation, It has come our attention that taking potions and DADA are actually quite dangerous to the baby's health, with the fumes of the potion and other classmates practicing spells on you."

"I can't possibly be kicked out! I need those classes!" Ron protested, making himself another sandwich.

"Which I am aware Mr. Weasley. Though having you in those classes is a liability to the school."

"So what will you have him do?" Professor McGonagall commented having no idea what the Headmaster had planned.

"Mr. Weasley will have no choice, but to observe his classes from now on. You won't be able to practice with your classmates, but you'll still have to do all non-physical work along with any additional work Professor Snape gives you."

Dumbledore explained clearly, making sure the read head would get it.

"What about the potion fumes?" Ron asked, forgetting his manners and talking with his moth full of mustard and chocolate.

Snape sneered in disgust as he answered, "You'll be required to sit next to my desk under Evacuation-Vapores* charm."

"How am I going to explain this to my friends?" Ron asked, know Herms and Harry would want to know why he would be sitting out of his lessons.

"Oh, yes" Dumbledore chirped excitedly, not avoiding the question, but losing track of the conversation. "Ms. Granger will be sure to be scurrying the library for a cure when she finds out you're you won't be able to participate." Dumbledore hummed in thought for a few moments when suddenly his twinkling eyes narrowed on Ron.

* * *

"So you are telling me," Hermione started skeptically, "That when you were walking down the corridor that you ran directly into Snape, who was going around the corner and a vial fell out of his pocket and crashed to the floor splattering only you with the contents of a potion that Snape wouldn't tell you about." The bushy haired girl was leaning back in an armchair, eyebrow raised as she recounted the story Ron had just told them. This was the second time she did this, as if trying to make the story make sense in her head.

Ron nodded, smiling nervously at his friend and cursing Dumbledore internally. The old man was the one of the best wizards on earth; he surely could've come up with a better plan. Hermione obviously didn't buy it.

"As a result your magic is very sensitive at the moment and you won't be able to do any serious spells and DADA and potion fumes will make you nauseous," She continued staring at him intently. "And you said Dumbledore saw this?"

"Yes" Ron moaned, feigning irritation. "Since you obviously don't believe me, why don't you go talk to him?"

"It's not that we don't believe you mate," Harry joined, coming to Hermione's defense. "It's just that there are a lot of holes in the story. Like why can you still be able to do spells in your other classes if your magic sensitive? And Snape isn't the type of person to just bump into someone. He's never unaware of his surroundings."

"And why wouldn't they tell you the name of the potion? I haven't read anything about a potion that had those types of side effects."

Ron looked at them confused, "I don't know! Everything happen so fast! AT least you two don't have to have extra assignments."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please. That's probably what you need for only taking a few classes."

Ron, noticed that he had distracted her, bickered backed and hoped that they wouldn't get back on topic. It seemed to work and soon all three friends were talking like normal until Ginny came up to them.

Ginny face was twisted in disgust and her nose was high as if she smelled something awful.

"Ron, what in Merlin's name, are you eating?"

"Chocolate pudding, mixed with olives and raw eggs," Harry answered making a gagging sound.

Eyes wide with shock Ginny gave Ron a question look, Ron sighed.

"It's another side effect," Ron quickly explained the situation to her and suffered though the same sets of questions his friends put him though.

"When are you going to be better?" She asked, putting the back of her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

"Snape said it should wear off in 6-9 months." He answered smoothly spooning more of his treat into his mouth.

"Weird cravings for nine months, huh?" Dean, who was listening in, commented. "Just like my mum when she was pregnant. She had this weird craving to salt-covered strawberries and banana's dipped in pickles."

Ron's eyes lit up. "That sounds so good! Let's go down to the kitchens."

"Don't give him any ideas!" Ginny cuffed Dean lightly on the head while the rest of the group reprimanded him as well. This ended up with Seamus and Ginny in a mock sword fight while Dean was 'trapped' in a locked tower.

"Are we still going to the kitchens?" Ron asked hopefully as the scene when on.

* * *

Ron thought himself a pretty good bloke. The enemies he's only had where with people (mostly Slytherins) who picked on him first. He made an effort to never seriously hurt anyone and was a generally good student. So it could be concluded that there was particularly no reason for people to automatically hate him.

The glares that he had been getting from his fellow classmates, proved otherwise.

Ron held his head high as he walked through the great hall, ignoring the whispers of negative comments thrown towards him.

"Look, there goes the faker!" A younger Slytherin sneered.

"He really doesn't look sick, maybe he is faking?" A few Ravenclaws observed, debating amongst themselves.

"What I want to know is what he blackmailed Snape with. I heard that he was eating chocolate in Potions!"

During the first week of Ron's class adjustment everyone had been curious/somehow jealous on how it would go. They laughed at his weird food cravings, but as word got around to the other houses, many started feeling as though he had an unfair advantage. Mostly because he was part of the 'Golden Trio', if it had been a random, no-name student they wouldn't have cared so much, but it always seemed as though they were favorite around Hogwarts. As the weeks went on peoples attitudes towards Ron turn as bitter as the cold outside. And to put it frankly, Ron was getting sick of it. If it wasn't insults, someone was trying to hex him in the corridors, or sabotage the work he could do. He even swore that half of Gryffindor has turned on him. Though he hasn't heard them say anything negative to his face, their looks say it all. Hermione, in his opinion, was just as jealous at his grade improvement in potions as she was with Harry when he had that potions book. Every bit of free time he had was now dedicated to finding out the potion and trying to stop the side effects. She insisted that she was trying to be a good friend and help him, but he didn't buy it. Luckily Harry seemed to be on his side and was more successful than he, to get Hermione to back off for a few days.

Ron finally sat down and patted his stomach, mentally talking to his baby.

"_Now, what will we have for lunch today? Maybe some pickle banana sandwich? Or, how about some bratwurst with some mustard?"_

Talking to his baby was a new thing for Ron. He only did it at times when he craved something desperately, and found it weird when he first started, but according to his books he should be doing it more often in the future.

"Are you going to come watch the DA practice today?" Harry asked, seemingly not affected by Ron's choice of lunch.

"Sorry mate. Professor McGonagall wants to see me in her office." Ron sent his friend an apologetic glance.

Harry, surprising, snorted, "You're getting sent there more than me. Are you secretly saving the world or something mate?"

Ron smiled at Harry's lightheartedness, glad he was somewhat relaxing. Though it was somewhat ignorant, Ron had been avoiding the papers and outside news to keep his stress and worry levels down. He wanted to say it was all for the baby, but then he would be a lair. 'Ignorance is bliss' is the term he is shamefully worshiping at the moment.

"Not with without you Harry." He admitted truthfully.

* * *

Professor McGonagall's office was the same as ever, Ron noted as he looked around to find something to distract himself. When he arrived for his meeting some emergency with a first year occurred causing him to wait while the head of house handled it. Though Ron hadn't mind, he honestly liked the peace and quiet and the lack of glares he was getting. Unfortunately a serious craving was threatening to destroy his peace. The red head shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying desperately to not gaze at McGonagall's desk. He was having a mental battle with himself. Usually he had no qualms about indulging in his craving and McGonagall had offered him any candy on her desk.

But this wasn't candy…or even food for that matter and the morality of what he wanted to do worried Ron.

He tried to concentrate on anything to keep his mind off of it. He looked at the old fashion clock on the wall and counted the clicks of the minute hand though which each click is resolve broke and a minute later he grasped his treat in his fingers.

It couldn't have been thicker than his pinky and two inches long. He examined it's tubular shape and tried to think of any side effects of eating it. He didn't think it was poisonous in any sense; he's inhaled the dust more times than he could count and he hadn't died.

He brought the white stick to his mouth and took a small bite. It was a bit hard to chew, but soon it was crushed into powder causing Ron to sigh in bliss. And before he knew it he had not only finished the one in his hand but almost the entirety of the new treat that was on Professor McGonagall's desk. He was eating the last one when his head of house walked in.

At first she didn't notice Ron looking like a deer caught in head lights as she sat down at her desk to get herself together. When she finally got a look at him and saw what was dangling from his mouth her attention snap to her desk and back at her student.

"Mr. Weasley did you eat all of my chalk?"

* * *

"Your potions should be finished in the middle of class on Friday. Though the vialing process if completely different than what you're used to. Follow these directions to a 'T' and I guarantee you won't have to pay a visit to the infirmary." Snape drawled in a board voice, effectively scaring his seventh years. He waved his wand to get the chalk to write the instructions on the black board, but when he didn't hear the familiar sound of the chalk writing he turned to see nothing there.

His students seemed to notice as well and looked at him confusingly. But Snape wasn't paying attention to them; he whipped his head towards his pregnant student, whose cheeks seemed to be full of something.

"Mr. Weasley where is the chalk?"

Ron, looked at him apolitically and chewed, a crunching noise immediately came from his mouth.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

* * *

"You just need to drink some more milk and take this iron-potion. You should be fine in a few weeks." Ron mocked Madam Pomfrey's voice as he bitterly sipped his milk. He was currently in the great hall surrounded by food, but that didn't improve his mood in the slightest. He wanted chalk.

Hermione laughed at her friend's predicament.

"Don't worry so much, soon you won't even be craving it."

Ron gave her a dismissive wave and ate some of steak. He wanted to sulk at the moment and not be comforted.

His friends ignored his mood and talked happily around him. Getting tired of good cheer around the table he stood to leave when an unknown owl dropped a package and a letter next to him. Before he could give it a treat it flew away. With the eyes of his friends on him he opened the letter.

_He never said that we couldn't write each other letters._

_Ps. I know I'm not supposed to be giving these to you, but I think you'll love the treat in the red sack._

_~D_

Before his friends inquired about the letter, he quickly said good bye to them and bolted towards his dorm. Luckily it was empty and went to open the box and it was filled with expensive chocolates, salt covered strawberries, his own personal jar of spicy mustard, and pickles. Ron bristled in excitement as he stored the items around his bed. When he open the small red sack he was surprised to see the inside was filled with chalk, but cut down to tablet form. There was also another note inside.

_Please don't eat these all at once. This is all I'm able to give._

Ron sighed happily. He had missed his boyfriend terribly throughout the weeks and now that he figured out a way for them to talk he was on cloud nine…and he also had his chalk. He was about to grab some of his beloved treat when a pecking at the window distracted him.

It was the owl from earlier. Ron quickly let it in and gave it a treat.

"Are you here to take a letter to Draco?" Ron asked petting the owl lightly. The Eagle Owl cooed in response causing Ron to smile. Draco must've brought them a personal owl. He let the owl, which he named Orange (because of his orange-like eyes and he kind of wanted one at the moment) perch his bed stand as he formed a letter. Maybe now they could formulate a plan where they could meet.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay hope you enjoyed it. Now about Ron's thoughts about his parent reaction...though we know they 'probably' wouldn't react that way. They are still his parents and they probably wouldn't be to happy that their teenage son is pregnant. I know that many teen parents always imagine the worst case scenario in these types of things so don't think I have a negative opinion about the Weasleys.**_

_**Um..I figured that it is about the second week of November at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Did any of you guess what Ron's craving was before McGonagall said it?**_

_**Not much Dron in this chapter, but next chapter will make up for it...**_

_**Next chapter: Dron, plots, pre-war drama, and a stressed out Snape.**_

_**Please Read& Review!**_

_**And check out 1000 words or less if you want to request a small one-shot!**_


End file.
